


詹美恶搞：我发誓我不是基！

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung
Summary: 恶搞。背景音乐J Pee - I'm not Gay走起





	詹美恶搞：我发誓我不是基！

粗糙的棕色马裤下，她确有牛一般的腿，硬木一样粗，而手臂上长长的肌键随着每次击浆而伸缩。詹姆看着布蕾妮手臂上的肌肉有节奏的起伏，与桨击在水面的声音合上了拍。女汉子呼吸平静而悠长，但克里奥爵士面红耳赤，还呼哧带喘，跟着同样的节奏有说不出来的压抑感。

操。詹姆嘟囔了一声，仰面看着天空。

 

回到君临，他给妞儿订盔甲的时候，并不知道她的具体尺码，只能双手（唉...）比划了一个胸围和腰围的大小。等那套簇新锃亮，闪着蓝光的盔甲送到他手里时，他先是按例抱了一下估量尺寸，然后摸了摸金属平滑的表面：感觉棒极了。

这导致他想去摸一摸克里冈那个怪物的脑袋，因为他头上戴着一个同样闪着暗光，平滑冰冷的重金属物件。

一大清早，泰温无论如何还是他亲爱的老爸，送了他一把瓦雷里钢的宝物。詹姆一边和老爸聊天儿，一边玩味着那宝剑的光泽，暗纹和手感。宝剑收入皮鞘里那声摩擦，湿润而沉闷，差点让他一哆嗦。插进去了啊，插进去了...他抬头，看见老爸正用万年寒冰眼盯着他----詹姆终于把剩下的半个哆嗦打完了。

 

上午他们两人在露台上聊天儿。妞儿的和自己同款的皮上衣：御林铁卫的标配，他特地从库里找了件最大号的给妞儿送去。这辈子他最想从脑袋里踢出去的画面，不是那只发臭干瘪的手，也不是熊坑里的头骨，而是穿着粉红色长裙的妞儿。皮上衣果然让妞儿看起来精神焕发，因为是全新的，清爽的表层下，居然还有一种好闻的橄榄油和动物体温的味道。

突然发掘了皮货超越功能性的感官享受，詹姆感到有些困惑。中午，他在护城卫队休息的时候，居高临下看着擦皮甲，磨刀剑的卫兵，发了好一会儿呆。

说不清洛拉斯和妞儿是谁借鉴谁的灵感：把马裤用一件裙子式的围腰遮起来。洛拉斯的腰线显得更修长了，臀部显得更翘了。詹姆在脑袋里重复了一遍蓝礼和铁王座的笑话，仍不能把眼光从洛拉斯身上移开。后者疑惑的瞟了他一眼，最后决定对他回以莞尔一笑。

詹姆落荒而逃。

 

下午他回到了御林卫队的教练场上。凯特布莱克爵士正在用重剑攻击对手。最后两人争执不下，凯特布莱克就俯身一个抱腰摔，把对手四脚朝天的撂倒在地上。爵士那硕大的屁股和粗壮的双腿正对着旁观的詹姆，线条强壮粗暴，诡异的美感扑面而来。

哇哦，詹姆皱起了眉头。他努力回想从后面上瑟曦的画面，那才是优美的定义好不好？

操，这太他妈恶心了。

为了确认他的脑袋还算清醒，詹姆瞄了个机会溜进了瑟曦的卧室。

“自从我回来你就不让我接近你。”詹姆用尽浑身解术撩动姐姐。“你真的不想我？”

事实是瑟曦很想念他，因为她猛的抓着他的头发，强迫两人的眼睛对上。这不同寻常的挑逗一下就让詹姆兴奋起来。

但没过多久，他就兴趣索然了，开口抱怨道：“瑟曦，你能把头发剪短些吗？”

瑟曦把他赶出了卧室。

 

傍晚的时候，詹姆颓唐的来到海边和波隆练剑。一天下来的各种突兀和疑惑让他心不在焉，没过几招，他脚下一滑，雇佣兵的剑很快就逼到他咽喉的位置。雇佣兵舔舔嘴唇，笑着把剑上移，逼他抬起头，然后剑尖滑过喉结，停在了口唇的位置。

就像让我吞下去一样。詹姆想。

这时候他宁愿被割喉，也不想承认裤子下面已经硬了。

两人眼睛都不带眨的互相盯了一会儿，詹姆终于认输：“波隆，我觉得自己突然喜欢男人了。”

“哦？”

“我不是说我喜欢你。”詹姆举手投降：“虽然你有精湛的剑术，健壮的体力，强劲的四肢...”

波隆翻了个白眼。

“我看见任何强壮危险的东西就忍不住胡思乱想...”詹姆几乎是在委屈的哭诉。“可我不是基！”

“哦。”波隆明白了。他俯下身：“闭上眼睛。”

詹姆照办。

波隆低头亲了他一口。抬起头的时候，詹姆睁大了眼睛，一副想呕又呕不出来的样子，和乔佛里被毒死的境况差不多。

“那么？”波隆耸耸肩，问道。

“胡子茬。你的胡茬好恶心。”

波隆大笑起来：“啊哈，我就知道。”

“你喜欢的是强壮的，个子比你高，头发很短--最好是一样的黄色，胸肌发达，大腿粗壮，穿着铠甲双手挥重剑，随时可以来个抱腰摔的那种，是不是？”黑水河爵士数着手指头。

“最好还有点鲍牙...”詹姆的低头不好意思的承认。

“You're fucked.”波隆笃定的说。“你被操定了。”

 

 

The End


End file.
